Bells Will Be Ringing
by HidingBehindMyWords
Summary: All Jace wanted was some private time with his very attractive girlfriend. All Izzy wanted was to be able to wander the Institute without worrying about what she might see. A running theme. (LEMONS)
1. Love In An Elevator

**A/N: So this will basically be a series of one-shots within the same universe with the same theme. I will wrap them up with a tidy bow at the end, but they are all little snippets that can be read on their own.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the citrus-y plot.**_

* * *

It was a bitterly cold Monday night and Jace and Clary were about halfway back to the institute, when Clary suggested stopping at a local coffee shop on the way. Jace was ready to refuse; after a particularly harrowing visit with Jocelyn and Luke, he had just about enough of this evening. He knew that Jocelyn loved her daughter more than anything, and she had even begun to warm up to him a bit, but it was still exhausting, feeling like you were watched with suspicion every time you're around someone. And though Luke tried to ease the tension, Jace always seemed to leave these visits wound up and rather cranky.

He definitely did not want to make any extra stops, but when he turned toward Clary and saw her tired expression and slightly pouting lip, the next thing he knew, he was nodding his head and they were lining up in the queue.

It was awfully cold outside and he supposed a hot tea wouldn't be the worst thing to have for the rest of the walk.

He quickly came back to regretting the decision when the young barista flashed a flirty smile at Clary, giving her a coffee at no charge. He was sure to charge Jace full price for the tea he ordered, and, in turn, Jace was sure to wrap an arm possessively around his blissfully oblivious girlfriend, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head as he sent a harsh glare toward the barista that had him retreating to the back room, allowing someone else to take over the register.

Warm drinks in hand, the pair headed back out of the coffee shop to walk the remaining few blocks home, Clary happily placing her mittened hand into Jace's, as to not get separated in the crowds that seemed ever-growing in New York this time of year. The snow that had begun to fall seemed to encourage people to crowd even closer together on the sidewalks, giving Jace the distinct feeling of a rather cold sardine.

Shortly after, Jace and Clary rushed into the Institute. The wind blew some snow into the foyer behind them as Jace hurried to close the door. He turned to see Clary with a wide smile on her face, her knitted cap tilted on her head with her curls cascading down her shoulders and back, wet with snow. With a raised eyebrow, and a small smile playing on his lips, he asked, "and what are you so smiley about?" as he took the empty cup from her hand, disposing of it along with his in the entryway receptacle.

"W-what's n-not to smile about?" she asked through chattering teeth, still grinning up at him through the incessant shivering of her body.

"Well, for starters, you seem to be turning into a human popsicle," Jace pointed out as he stepped closer to her, running his hands up and down her arms rapidly to try to infuse some heat into her.

Clary stepped even closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "But I have you to warm me up," she responded much more steadily, the shivers subduing to a mild tremor every now and then.

"Is that why you keep me around?" Jace questioned, wrapping his arms around her in kind, and pulling her flush against his body. Well, as flush as he could get her through all her layers of winter wear.

"One of the reasons," she murmured, reaching a hand up to bring his head down toward her.

Jace paused just before their mouths touched, brushing her cold, red nose with his slightly warmer one. "So there's more?"

Clary simply hummed in agreement before tugging at his hair a bit more forcefully, bringing his lips down the final inch to finally meet hers. Jace was already rapidly warming up from the heat blasting through the Institute, but he quickly forgot all about the remaining cold as Clary's lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Jace's hand wandered to the edge of her coat, nimbly slipping under the multiple layers, allowing him to run gentle fingers up and down her back.

He heard her make a soft noise in the back of her throat, and he walked her back toward the elevator, deciding they needed to move this to more private quarters. When the doors finally opened, they stumbled in, the kiss turning needier as Jace blindly hit at the elevator buttons, unwilling to break the clash of tongues and lips and teeth that had his mind whirling.

He pushed Clary's large coat off her shoulders, letting it pool at their feet, her scarf and sweater were quick to follow. They had to break apart as the sweater came over her head, but Jace was not deterred, as he quickly set to work on her neck, determined to coax from her more of those soft moans she was clearly trying to hold back, telling from the way she was biting her bottom lip, hard.

When he gently sucked on the skin just below her ear, he was rewarded with what could only be described as a mewl, making him grin triumphantly against her skin.

Clary must have slipped her mittens off at some point, because Jace felt her small hands work at his belt and then the button and zipper of his jeans. She wasted no time, as she reached into his pants, pressing her hand firmly against him through the thin material, causing him to let out a deep, guttural moan.

Just then the elevator doors dinged open, and Jace hoisted Clary up, her legs wrapping around his waist, ready to move to the bedroom. What he failed to notice as his girlfriend had released her grip on him, only to grind her core against his erection when he lifted her, was the fact that there were two people waiting to get in the elevator.

"My eyes!" Simon cried out in a rather high-pitched voice that grated at Jace's ears.

Isabelle made a tsking sound. "For angels sake, can't you two get a room?" If Simon's rather high-pitched complaining didn't kill the mood, his sister's voice _certainly_ did it for him, and Jace let out a frustrated sigh as Clary buried her red face in his shoulder, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Jace eyed his half naked girlfriend and his own unbuttoned pants. He wasn't particularly modest, but he was pretty sure if he put Clary down like this, his girlfriend might implode with embarrassment. He wasn't exactly fond of that idea, despite the fact that he was always tempted to see just _how_ red her face could manage to get, if, by any chance, her hair had competition. "You'll have to catch the next one," he deadpanned as he hit the button for the elevator to take them back down, the doors closing in the Izzy and Simon's bemused faces.

Once they started to move, Jace gently set Clary down and went about putting himself away as she found her sweater and pulled it over her head. He had just assisted her in pulling her coat back over her shoulders as the elevator started to move upwards again.

He scooped up her scarf, mittens, and hat - though he wasn't entirely sure when the hat had come off her head, and grabbed her hand just as the doors dinged open again. Jace simply pulled Clary past an annoyed Isabelle and indignant Simon, muttering, "All yours," as he passed.

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to the wonderful RumpelstiltskinWantsMySanity for being my beta for these installments and for putting up with my goldfish brain & uncanny ability to turn any situation into Clace smut!**


	2. That's How Strong My Love Is

**A/N:** **My wonderful beta rumpelstiltskinwantsmysanity convinced me that some people read author's notes, so in addition to thanking her for reading over all the smut my goldfish brain comes up with, you can thank her for this tidbit/advice before you read:**

 **I listen to music when I write and a lot of times I name my chapters after the song that motivated me.  
1st chapter: Love In An Elevator - Aerosmith  
2nd chapter: That's How Strong My Love Is - Otis Redding**

* * *

It was another crappy day in New York. The snow had morphed to freezing rain, washing away any illusion of beauty the that the fluffy white coating had previously provided. While Jace didn't mind the city returning to its usual gray hues, Clary and he had been in the library for several hours now. And though she was still happily sketching away on the small couch across from him, Jace had finished his book twenty minutes ago and was getting increasingly restless.

He texted Alec to see if he would be back from Magnus's anytime soon, but it appeared that Alec was no more eager to go out this in is weather than Jace was. He supposed he could train by himself.

Jace glanced back over at his girlfriend, watching as her hand glided smoothly back and forth across the page, her features tinted with contentment. She looked rather cozy with a fleece blanket covering her legs and her sketch pad resting on her knees. Much comfier than Jace was in his arm chair - certainly much comfier than he would be in the cold training room by himself.

With that determination in mind, he walked over to her. "Hey," he said and pulled at Clary's sleeve. This of course caused Clary's pencil to scratch across the page slightly, which earned him an eye roll before she tilted her head back to look up at him expectantly.

Now that he had successfully drawn her attention away from her sketchpad, Jace nimbly snatched it away, placing it on the nearby table and swiftly settling onto the couch next to her, practically sitting on her feet.

"No," Clary said warningly, and tried to escape Jace's fingers, but Jace was faster, of course he was. "No, no," Clary continued breathlessly, voice cracking from laughter. "I wasn't done with that sketch, and tickling is not-" She paused, gasping for air when Jace pressed his fingers right into _those_ two spots on her sides that he had found several months ago, much to her chagrin.. "Unfair," she pressed out from between her teeth, her flailing legs kicking the blanket to the floor; Jace simply slipped his fingers underneath her sweater, disregarding her complaints.

"I like unfair," Jace growled out, pushing her sweater up until it was bunched just below her bra line. "I love unfair. Unfair is my middle name." He moved his hands up, fingers ghosting over the lacy fabric , between the valley of her breasts and then pulled back as Clary swatted his hands away.

"I think you have enough names, Asshat," Clary gritted out, causing Jace to let out an unexpected laugh of his own, "Now go back to your own chair." Jace considered her for a moment before leaning down to plant a kiss on the side of her mouth, because despite the angry words, there was a softness to her tone and her posture. Jace was sure she was fighting a grin as she bit her lip.

Clary made a soft noise of acquiescence and Jace pulled away to look at her again, taking a moment to admire her flushed cheeks and the loving look in her eyes, before leaning down to capture her lips in a proper kiss. Jace kept the kisses soft and sweet for several minutes, content to carry on this way, but then Clary wound her fingers into his hair and tugged slightly, sending tingles down his spine that made him want to press into her as closely as possible. And then maybe a little more still. Clary shifted underneath Jace, and he followed the movement, wrapping his arms around her and turning them until he was lying underneath her.

Clary pulled away for a moment, smiling passionately down at him as she tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Jace's breath caught, his heart squeezing in that familiar way it did whenever she looked at him like that, like he was the center of her universe . "Come here," he murmured, reaching up to gently pull her back down to him. He gently licked at her bottom lip and then sweetly into her mouth as she parted her lips for him; he was trying his best to show her again how much love she made him feel, all the speeches and "I love you"'s never quite feeling like enough to convey the depth of this.

One of Jace's hands remained gently cradling Clary's face as the other traveled down her backside, reaching just below her butt to squeeze and knead there. Clary hummed happily at this and rolled her hips against his once, twice, until he was arching his own up in time. Jace's jeans were getting uncomfortably tight at a rapid rate, but he was too caught up in the small gasps that Clary released when he pressed up just right, her fingers twining themselves into the material of his shirt, pushing it up to past his chiseled stomacht. He let out a gasp of his own when she ran her fingers up his chest and lightly over his nipples, repeating the action once more to then gently scrape down his abs with her nails, his gasp turning into a throaty moan.

Clary took this as encouragement to pull his shirt all the way off, which forced Jace to sit up momentarily, shifting their position slightly so that her core ground more directly into him, a seedy moan slipping free of her lips. Jace flattened his hands against the small of her back, pulling her to him, and the kisses took on a more urgent tone as she pressed her hands against his shoulders, raked her fingers down his back.

Jace was lost to the sensation of their rolling hips and her small hands gripping at him; he slowly drew her shirt up, unable to resist teasing her by very lightly pressing into those two spots on her sides, causing her to giggle into the kiss. She bit his lip lightly in retaliation and Jace went to pull her shirt over her shoulders, but quickly released it, letting it fall back into place when a loud bang sounded to their right. Clary tried to slide off him, but Jace quickly moved his hands to her hips, gripping her tightly to him, unready to lose the feeling of her small, warm body right where he knew it belonged: with him.

He allowed her to break their kiss and they turned their heads together to look toward the offending noise.

Jace exhaled harshly, frustrated, as he took in a rather red-faced Isabelle standing among a pile of books scattered around the floor. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, placing her hands on her hips as she narrowed her gaze at the couple. "You know you BOTH have bedrooms here, right?"

Jace glared back as his girlfriend finally managed to break his hold and move off her his lap. "Great timing as usual, Iz. What are you even doing in the library?"

The dark-haired girl gestured to the books that lay at her feet, "Don't blame _me_ , I'm getting books like a normal person." She shifted her gaze to Clary. "Isn't the rule of mundane libraries that you must be quiet? I don't think all of that moaning qualifies."

Clary had been looking down at her hands, but at this she snapped her gaze up to meet Isabelle's sharply. "If the moaning was really that loud, why would you come over here? You know there's plenty of free porn on the internet if that's what you're into."

Jace smiled widely, not expecting Clary to anything other than blush and accept Isabelle's lecture. He pulled her to him, smacking a loud kiss against her lips, which caused Isabelle to huff and stalk off, leaving the books on the floor as she yelled back, "I'll be back in 5 minutes for those books. EVERYONE better be fully clothed and sitting separately by then!"

Jace looked at Clary, "So we have about 4 minutes, 30 seconds to do this?" he asked as he captured her lips once more.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this one!** **There's probably going to be 3 more chapters of this mischief and then one more conclusion chapter (unless some of you have suggestions/requests for a particular place for Clace to get interrupted lol)**

 **If you couldn't tell from the writing and the song choice, I was feeling a bit more sentimental when I wrote this last night. If you have a moment to leave a review, it's always greatly appreciated! :)  
**

 _Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership/claim over the TMI characters or their universe, nor do I have a claim over any pop culture references made within this story._


End file.
